1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to device mounting, and more particularly, to a holder for fixing a hard disk drive (HDD) of an electronic device in an enclosure of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, an HDD is installed in an enclosure of an electronic device in an HDD holder. The HDD holder typically includes a main body for receiving the HDD, and a longitudinal handle with one end pivotally connected with the main body. The handle forms a locking leg at the one end thereof. The enclosure defines a latching groove for receiving the locking leg. During installation of the HDD holder into the enclosure, the locking leg of the handle of the HDD holder is received in the latching groove of the enclosure, and the other end of the handle is secured on the main body by fasteners, to complete assembly of the HDD holder to the enclosure. However, the fasteners must be individually threaded into the main body one by one, thus the installation of the HDD into the enclosure is inconvenient and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved HDD holder which can overcome the limitations described.